nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2014. Television shows * February 17 - Breadwinners premieres * June 2 - Webheads premieres * June 27 - The Legend of Korra begins airing its third season Movies Theatrical * August 8 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Made-for-TV * June 21 - Terry the Tomboy * Summer - A Fairly Odd Summer * December - Santa Hunters Books * July 1 - Learn to Draw The Legend of Korra * September 16 - The Legend of Korra: The Art of the Animated Series DVD releases Retail releases * January 14 - SpongeBob and Friends: Patrick SquarePants * January 28 - Danny Phantom: The Complete Series * February 4 - The Angry Beavers: The Final Season * March 4 - Dora the Explorer: Dora in Wonderland * March 11 - Bubble Guppies: Animal Everywhere! * March 18 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutagen Mayhem * March 23 - Sam & Cat * April 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob, You're Fired! * May 27 - Dora the Explorer: Dora & Boots, Best Friends Forever * June 10 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Final Season * June 24 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Magical Sleepover * July 1 ** The Legend of Korra - Book Two: Spirit ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * July 8 ** Heroes in Action ** Robot Invasion! ** Rugrats: Outdoor Shenanigans! ** Rugrats: Reptar Returns! * July 29 - Bubble Guppies: Get Ready for School Manufacture-on-demand releases * February 14 ** House of Anubis: Season 3, Volume 1 ** House of Anubis: Season 3, Volume 2 * March 3 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume 2 * March 19 - Swindle * March 25 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 8 ** House of Anubis: Touchstone of Ra * April 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Season 6 * April 8 ** The Fresh Beat Band: Season 3 ** Jinxed * May 9 ** Rugrats: Season 2 ** Rugrats: Season 9 * May 20 - Kenan & Kel: The Best of Seasons 1 & 2 * May 21 - Rocket Power: The Complete First Season * June 11 - Every Witch Way: Season One * June 12 - Rocket Power: The Complete Second Season * June 20 - Rocket Power: The Complete Fourth Season * June 23 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 1 ** My Brother and Me: The Complete Series ** T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season One * June 26 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 2 ** Doug: The Complete Nickelodeon Series Business * January 17 - Paula Kaplan and Sal Maniaci leave NickelodeonNick and More!: Two Senior Nickelodeon Executives Depart * May 5 - For the first time since Nickelodeon rebranded its channel and its sister channels on September 28, 2009, Nicktoons completely rebranded its promos, bumpers, and fonts from 3D/CGI to a 2D/Flashy/Paper more style similar towards big Nick. The rebrand also included a new color to the "toons" part of Nicktoons. References 2014